


Приходя с бурей

by tiny_vessels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, M/M, Reconciliation, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_vessels/pseuds/tiny_vessels
Summary: Из всех кафе с замороженным йогуртом во всём мире он зашёл именно к Луи.Или "Луи забыл о Гарри давным-давно. Типа того".
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 1





	Приходя с бурей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Like a Lion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343262) by [Cori Lannam (corilannam)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corilannam/pseuds/Cori%20Lannam). 



– Чувак, всё нормально? – Зейн плюхнулся локтями на стойку перед Луи. Его рюкзак торчал из-за спины как горб или раковина – хотя последнее Зейну соответствовало больше.

– Нормально. – Луи поднял взгляд со своего телефона и оглядел рюкзак. – У тебя там есть одежда, или это всё презервативы?

– И смазка, – Зейн улыбнулся и подвигал бровями. – Смазки не бывает слишком много. Никогда.

– Ага, я помню. Вообще-то, не так уж и много времени прошло. – Он почти пожалел о своей шутке, когда на лице Зейна появилось раскаяние. И в какой момент даже Зейн стал воспринимать его серьёзно?

– Соррян, бро, – сказал Зейн. – Тебе...

– ... не нужна твоя жалость, мистер Малик, – Луи перебил его, вздёрнув нос и фыркнув достаточно громко, чтобы перевести это в очередную шутку. – Не то чтобы ты был виноват в том, что я ни с кем не встречаюсь и работаю одиночную смену в кафе с замороженным йогуртом в День святого Валентина.

Зейн покачал головой, за столько лет уже смирившийся с тем, как Луи отвлекает внимание.

– Лу, пойдёт снег. Никто в своём здравом уме не придёт за замороженным йогуртом прямо перед метелью. Почему ты просто не закроешься и не пойдёшь домой? Пол не будет возражать.

– Пол будет возражать, – это было правдой, хотя Луи и не сильно беспокоился о возражениях Пола. – Да ладно, всё в порядке. Не будет никакой метели, а мне нужно позаниматься. Мне за это ещё и заплатят, о'кей?

– О'кей. Наверное. – Зейн выпрямился, но всё ещё переминался с ноги на ногу вместо того, чтобы отправиться на свой любовный уикенд со своим парнем.

Луи вздохнул.

– Зейн, это просто обычный день. Я рад, что у тебя и Лиама есть планы, но тебе не нужно так...

– Мы просто беспокоимся. Ты ни с кем не встречался с...

– У меня было несколько свиданий, ты...

– Ага, а больше одного с одним парнем? – Зейн повысил голос и торжествующе скрестил руки на груди, зная, что Луи не мог возразить на это.

Луи пожал плечами. У них был такой же спор на Рождество – тогда Лиам был судьёй, – и позиция Луи не изменилась.

– Я не зациклился на Гарри. Я просто не собираюсь тратить время на кого-то, кто этого не стоит. Ты должен мной гордиться.

Хмурый вид Зейна, каким бы милым он ни был, уже начал буравить дыру в его и так коротком терпении.

– Ага, но кто-нибудь когда-нибудь вообще сможет сравниться с ним в твоих глазах? Ты всё ещё боготворишь этого мелкого козла, даже после всего того, что он сделал с тобой.

Луи пялился на кнопки на кассе, пока не поднял взгляд к Зейну. Его щёки потеплели ещё до того, как он начал говорить, – он ненавидел это. Не разговоры на эту тему, а то, как они всё ещё жалели его.

– Ну, моё сердце принадлежало Гарри очень долго. Потом оно стало ему не нужно. Это нормально, так случается, я понимаю, я это пережил.

– Бро, – Зейн поднял обе брови почти до своих волос, – ты год ждал, пока он поступит в универ, и потом он разбил твоё ёбаное сердце перед Рождеством.

– Да, и тогда это было хуёво. Но это было два года назад. Я даже больше не злюсь.

– Ну да.

Луи пожал плечами. Его губы немного изогнулись вверх, когда он подумал о Гарри, и Зейн мог бы понять это неправильно. Но это было правдой: боль утихла, оставив после себя старую нежность, от которой он, наверное, никогда до конца не избавится.

– Ему было шестнадцать, когда я уехал. Ты не можешь винить его за то, что его чувства изменились, когда он наконец приехал сюда и узнал, что в мире было много интересного помимо меня.

– Да, я могу, – сказал Зейн, который лично это видел. – Тебе лучше поверить, что я очень хорошо могу его за это винить.

– Я ценю это, чувак, – Луи засмеялся и схватил вишенку из холодильника с топпингами. Зейн поймал её чётко в свой рот и прожевал. – Но это была не его вина. И, я клянусь, я не жду его до сих пор.

Зейн сглотнул и высунул язык. Когда в его сторону больше не прилетело вишен, он вслед за Луи пожал плечами.

– Ладно. Тогда я рассчитываю на то, что ты замутишь с первым же парнем, который сюда зайдёт. А если нет, то ты ебучий обманщик. 

Луи остановился и повернулся к двери, Зейн повторил за ним секундой позже. Они прождали несколько длинных вздохов, прежде чем расслабиться.

– Фух! Мы могли бы сильно проебаться, – сказал Луи.

– А ты, – неуёмный Зейн ткнул в него, – ты бы поебался. Или проебался. Нет, стоп, не проебался бы, в этом же вся суть. Бля, сейчас ты просто меня путаешь.

Луи давно гордился своей способностью всех запутывать, но сейчас его раздражение буквально расцвело внутри него, сделав его нервным и ворчливым. 

– Ладно, я обещаю, что, когда я найду кого-нибудь, с кем я буду чувствовать себя так же, как чувствовал с Гарри, я буду всеми руками «за». О’кей? Теперь можешь уходить.

– Ну не знаю, чел, может быть, нам надо… Эй! Говнюк!

Луи схватил ещё одну горсть нарезанного арахиса и отправил её в полёт вслед за первой – десятки крохотных пуль на миссии «Уничтожить Зейнову зачёсанную чёлку». Зейн взвизгнул и попытался отбить их в воздухе; потом его руки закружили вокруг его головы, пока он выбирал между спасением своей филигранной гелевой укладки и попытками вытащить из неё застрявшие теперь кусочки арахиса.

– Вон! – Луи замахал руками, торопя ворчащего Зейна к двери. – Передай Лиаму привет от меня. Если не будешь слишком занят кое-чем другим. 

Зейн перестал материться и остановился на пороге, чтобы снова поиграть бровями. Всё ещё изображая развратника на стриптиз-шоу, он наконец вышел за дверь в непогоду. Ветер захлопнул за ним дверь, как будто в поддержку Луи, и Зейн поплёлся мимо окон. Его причёска сохранила свою целостность и достоинство, даже несмотря на то, что его лицо сморщилось под атакой ледяных порывов. Луи не мог не улыбнуться.

Как только тихое жужжание автоматов с йогуртом восстановило своё превосходство в пустом кафе, волнение Луи утихло до слабого зуда в груди. Он закрыл глаза и испустил длинный вздох. 

– Иисусе, Зейн, – пробормотал он. – Думаешь, мне не хочется романтического Дня святого Валентина? Кто ещё более романтичный, чем я? Никто. Но у кого, блядь, есть время?

В каком-то смысле то, что Гарри расстался с ним и упорхнул в поисках новых цветов, было лучшим, что когда-либо случалось с Луи. Он никогда не был прилежным студентом, но он залечил свою боль, впервые в жизни с головой окунувшись в учёбу. Разрываясь между бесконечными зубрёжками с Лиамом и проводя остаток своего свободного времени на работе или репетициях в своём драмкружке, Луи начал думать, что он даже выберется из всего этого с реальным образованием.

Тот факт, что Гарри разрушил его для всех остальных, просто означал, что он мог сосредоточиться на вещах, действительно приносящих пользу, а не на ложных эфемерных радостях отношений.

Луи фыркнул и открыл глаза. Он захватил открытую банку «Ред Булл», припрятанную под стойкой, и приподнял её, салютуя невидимому Гарри Стайлсу. 

– Спасибо, Хаз, – прошептал он. – Я бы не добился этого с тобой.

Снаружи начали падать первые снежные хлопья, появляясь под верхней границей окон и исчезая за нижней. На кромке сознания коротко мелькнуло беспокойство: может быть, ему действительно стоит закрыть кафе и отправиться домой. Но в Лондоне редко шёл сильный снег, и ему действительно надо было повторить материал. 

И всё равно он поставил собранный рюкзак под стойку. Его мысли всё ещё путались, не находя покой после разговора с Зейном. Он забыл о Гарри, абсолютно точно забыл, и гордился этим – ему просто хотелось, чтобы его друзья это признали.

Спустя ещё один большой глоток из банки «Ред Булл» закончился. Луи зевнул, словно бросив энергетику вызов. Потом он побрёл в подсобку, чтобы выбросить банку в мусорку и убедиться, что Зейн всё закрыл. На обратном пути он проверил автоматы с йогуртом; кокосовый почти закончился, но он сомневался, что его стоит обновлять. Если кто-то сойдёт с ума и захочет замороженный йогурт в снегопад, он может выбрать другой грёбаный вкус.

Он прошёлся обратно до стойки, порылся в своём рюкзаке и, наконец, бросил перед собой свой мятый, поношенный экземпляр «Ромео и Джульетты». В честь Дня святого Валентина им дали задание по самой неромантичной пьесе Шекспира – преподавательница думала, что она очень смешно пошутила. По крайней мере, Луи понравилось это задание; ему было что сказать о жертвах на алтаре подростковой любви. Достать свой ноутбук показалось слишком сложным, так что он взял одну из ручек рядом с кассой и открыл пьесу. Наполовину лёжа на стойке, он начал читать. На фоне заметок, которые он чиркал на полях, и комментариев, бегущих строкой в его голове, мягкий звук открывающейся входной двери едва не остался незамеченным. О, всё-таки есть посетитель. Отсоси, Зейн.

– Меркуцио или Тибальт: кого Вы бы сыграли? – отозвался Луи, не поднимая взгляда. – И уточните версию. Только не База Лурмана, ради всего святого, это слишком просто.

– Эм, – сказал посетитель, и голова Луи взметнулась вверх. Хоть его мозг и был занят другим, одного слога ему хватило, чтобы узнать этот голос.

– Гарри, – сказал он, потому что там стоял Гарри, всё ещё на пороге, придерживая локтем открытую дверь.

Два года изменили в Гарри почти всё. Небрежные кудри, которые Луи любил обвивать вокруг своих пальцев, теперь сбегали вниз почти до плеч. А плечи Гарри казались почти вдвое шире, чем когда Луи в последний раз обхватывал их своими руками, и намного дальше от земли. Всю его фигуру обрамлял длинный тёмно-синий плащ, так отличающийся от уютных свитеров, которые Гарри когда-то нравились. 

Но его глаза. Его глаза нисколько не изменились, широко открытые и потрясённые, и поблёскивающие зелёным, и Луи смотрел в них, когда Гарри открыл рот, чтобы издать тонкий хрип.

– Лу, – проскрипел он, словно это причинило ему боль.

Луи стоял неподвижно, не в состоянии ответить, потому что это его задело и яростная волна захлестнула его, словно намереваясь утопить. Он, как оказалось, совсем не забыл о Гарри Стайлсе. 

К счастью, он был актёром и бешеный стук его сердца доносился только до его ушей. Он приподнял брови со слабой улыбкой – тёплой, но без лишнего энтузиазма. 

– Так ты заходишь? Я бы тебя не торопил, но я правда хочу, чтобы здесь замороженным остался только йогурт. 

Гарри удивлённо засмеялся и глянул вниз на свою руку, всё ещё придерживающую дверь и теперь хорошо припорошённую снегом. 

– Верно. Я… просто хотел немного йогурта. Всё… всё нормально?

Нежданный наплыв нежности заставил его глаза слезиться. Конечно же, Гарри бы спросил.

– Ну, мы здесь занимаемся бизнесом, а ты, честно говоря, наверняка наш единственный клиент на сегодня.

Гарри до конца переступил порог и кивнул. Дверь закрылась за его спиной, тихо прозвенев. Он продолжал кивать, уже слишком долго, как будто он забыл, что ещё можно сделать с головой.

– На самом деле, я вообще не ожидал, что ты будешь здесь. То есть, не именно ты. А магазин. Будет открыт, я имею в виду, не то чтобы я думал, что он исчезнет в тумане, как «Бригадун» или типа того.

Луи сморгнул потрясение, которое ощутил на этих словах. Он играл в «Бригадуне» в прошлом семестре, хотя Гарри вряд ли об этом знал, потому что его интерес к театру никогда не распространялся дальше участия Луи в нём.

– Не-а, – ему удалось сказать спустя пару секунд. – Мы служим обществу. Предоставляем убежище всем торчкам, отчаянно ищущим свою следующую дозу замороженного йогурта, и в дождь, и в солнце. Или в снег.

Гарри захлебнулся ещё одним смешком, который превратился в фырканье, которое превратилось в кашель. В груди Луи вспыхнул крохотный огонёк радости от того, что он всё ещё мог рассмешить Гарри.

– Это хорошо, – Гарри поправил свой шарф в попытке скрыть свою улыбку. – Полагаю, теперь я могу признать правду: я действительно зависимый. Холодная погода просто заставляет меня желать его ещё больше.

Луи прочистил горло, как раз когда Гарри моргнул, осознавая, как это прозвучало.

– Ладно. Ну, мы здесь для того, чтобы обеспечить твои, эм, потребности.

Он не пытался сдержать свою ухмылку, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри ёрзал, пока он наконец не позволил вырваться своей несчастной улыбке. 

– Ну, по крайней мере у нас уже был неловкий момент, да? – сказал Гарри, качая головой. Он подошёл к стойке и достал свой бумажник. Взгляд Луи замер на нём вопреки его воле. Этот бумажник отчим Гарри подарил ему, когда тот уехал в универ; Луи едва хватило времени, чтобы запомнить, как он выглядит, прежде чем Гарри ушёл.

– Итак, эм… Я бы хотел йогурт, пожалуйста.

Луи стряхнул с себя свои мысли. 

– Замечательно, – он кивнул в сторону противоположной стены. – Стаканчики там. Йогурт ты найдешь.

– Оу, – Гарри повернулся и взглянул на автоматы, как будто он никогда раньше не был в кафе с замороженным йогуртом. – Разумеется. Да. Конечно.

Он переместился к стаканчикам и потратил чрезмерно много времени на выбор желаемого размера. Или, по крайней мере, так показалось Луи – каждая секунда в присутствии Гарри казалась искажённой, растянутой и вывернутой куда-то за пределы реальной жизни. 

Луи продолжал наблюдать за ним. В кафе больше никого не было, так что было бы бесполезно делать вид, что это не так. А Гарри всё ещё казался Луи, даже после всего, бесконечно обворожительным. Сейчас, может быть, даже больше, так как многое о нём было неизвестно – об этом мальчике, у которого когда-то не было секретов от Луи

Вооружившись самым большим стаканчиком, Гарри продолжил свои перемещения вдоль ряда автоматов и внимательно читал подписи над каждым вкусом. Его манера наклонять голову была новой, как последствие его нового роста, но его концентрация, аккуратная вдумчивость – это разворошило Луи изнутри своей невыразимой привычностью.

Гарри остановился перед кокосом, и Луи сморщился, желая, чтобы он двинулся дальше. Ещё до того, как Гарри закончил своё изучение, Луи выпалил:

– Только не этот! Боюсь, его почти разобрали. Ты получишь только жижу. Фу. 

Замолчав, Луи провел языком по зубам, как будто мог соскрести с них последнее слово. Но было уже слишком поздно. Гарри уже повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, и выражение его лица показалось бы абсолютно невозмутимым для любого, кроме Луи. Он медленно посмотрел направо, потом налево, и снова на Луи. 

– Да. Я уверен, что его, должно быть, сегодня разобрали.

Подшучивания бывшего бойфренда Луи не должны были попасть в его список самых ярких моментов за последнее время, но именно это и случилось. Луи только широко улыбнулся и пожал плечами, и Гарри ответил ему тем же, как будто лень Луи снова стала их полюбовной локальной шуткой. Зейн будет злорадствовать и отругает его; Зейн никогда не должен об этом узнать.

Мысль о Зейне вернула его в реальность. Улыбка Гарри погасла в тот же момент. Он сделал вдох, как будто собираясь что-то сказать, но затем только натянуто улыбнулся и повернулся обратно к йогурту.

– «Оригинальный», – прочитал он. – Звучит очень… по-йогуртовому.

– Нам нравится так думать. 

– Хотя, как бывает с названиями, не сильно… оригинально. 

К тому моменту, как он выговорил последнее слово, Гарри уже открыл рот в восторге от самого себя. Он всё ещё был повернут спиной, но Луи мог слышать это в его голосе.

Инстинктивное желание поныть с фальшивым возмущением выросло в его горле – и застряло там, мешая ему дышать. Он больше не мог это выносить. Самого присутствия Гарри хватало, чтобы спутать его мысли, но когда Гарри ещё и вёл себя вот так, как он, как они…

Луи ретировался к кассе, прислонился к стойке и наклонил голову. Краем глаза он увидел, как Гарри взглянул на него через плечо, как будто проверяя его реакцию, хотя почему, почему, почему она вообще его волновала?

Голова Гарри резко дёрнулась обратно, как будто резинка в его шее лопнула. Рука, державшая стаканчик, дрогнула на мгновение; потом его другая рука схватила рычаг у автомата с оригинальным йогуртом и потянула вниз почти вызывающе.

Автомат прогудел от пробуждения, и Луи глубоко вдохнул. Ко времени, когда Гарри добрался до бара с топпингами вместе с беспорядочной горой йогурта в руке, Луи уже натянул свою маску.

– Если ты ещё не пробовал боба с маракуйей, – сказал он, – думаю, они тебе понравятся.

– Спасибо, – Гарри отправил ему нерешительную косую улыбку. – Ты…

Ты всегда знаешь, что мне нравится. Луи услышал конец предложения, даже несмотря на то, что Гарри захлопнул свой рот, как будто напугал самого себя. Он посвятил себя изучению свежих фруктов, изогнув бровь в преувеличенном внимании. Губы Луи сжались. Он хотя бы не был единственным, кто забывался. 

Он отвернулся и позволил Гарри пообщаться с клубникой наедине. Книга лежала там же на стойке, где Луи её и оставил, – это была настоящая жизнь Луи. Он поставил локти обратно на стойку и принял удобную позу.

Читать Шекспира было не легко и в лучшие времена, а уж тем более когда он постоянно чувствовал присутствие Гарри едва за пределами своего взгляда, как прожектор, который он не мог выключить. Ему приходилось читать одни и те же строчки по десять раз, прежде чем они обретали какой-то смысл. Когда он представил, как они отыгрываются на настоящей сцене, его разум наконец стал погружаться в пьесу, оставив Гарри позади.

Аккуратный кашель вернул Луи назад. Гарри стоял перед ним, ближе, чем за всё время с того момента, как он зашёл в кафе, сжимая свой огромный стакан с йогуртом в одной крупной руке. Не то чтобы Луи вообще мог увидеть йогурт в этом стакане – Гарри построил поверх него башню из фруктов. На вершине он вырыл маленькую ямку, куда поместил ложку боба из маракуйи, как горсть драгоценных камней.

– Парочка несчастных влюблённых убивают себя, – пробормотал Гарри, когда Луи осторожно перетаскивал его йогуртовую башню на весы.

– Что?.. А, – сказал Луи, когда Гарри кивнул в сторону пьесы, которую Луи снова бросил на стойку обложкой вверх. – Ага, нет ничего лучше, чем маленькая история об убийствах и суициде в День святого Валентина. С тебя восемь пятьдесят.

– Ну не знаю, – рассуждал Гарри, снова вытаскивая свой кошелёк и доставая десятифунтовую купюру. – Можно кое-что сказать о любви до гроба.

Хотя Гарри не продержался даже один семестр. Луи протянул руку за купюрой, но Гарри просто смотрел на него, пока Луи не задумался, не удерживал ли он деньги до того, как Луи ответит на его странное заявление. Он чувствовал себя всё более и более неловко. Чем скорее он выдворит Гарри и его йогурт из своего кафе, тем скорее Луи избавится от его реальной версии и даст ему снова растаять в недосягаемых воспоминаниях.

– Наверное, – Луи наконец ответил и подвигал пальцами с показным нетерпением.

Гарри вздрогнул, как будто успел забыть, что они здесь делали. Он протянул деньги, но, когда Луи собирался их забрать, Гарри не отпустил.

– Мне жаль, – выпалил он. – Луи, мне так жаль.

Разум Луи отключился в мгновение, и на месте, где обычно обитали его мысли, не осталось ничего, кроме глянцевого слоя льда. Он мог только разинуть рот, а Гарри смотрел на него в ответ с чем-то яростным во взгляде. Впервые Луи осознал, что он больше не мог прочитать его.

Он резко вдохнул, вырвав себя из смятения. 

– Мне жаль, что тебе жаль, – сказал он и вырвал десятку из хватки Гарри. – Но ты больше не можешь так делать.

Гарри дёрнулся и уронил голову, мямля что-то, что Луи не смог разобрать. Наверное, ещё одно ненужное извинение. Резкими, механическими движениями Луи напечатал чек и отсчитал сдачу. Он бросил монеты на стойку и сдвинул их вперёд. 

Его настроение немного приподнялось, когда Гарри собрал мелочь – и завис над банкой с чаевыми. Луи почти слышал скрип шестерёнок в его кудрявой голове, когда Гарри пытался решить, будет более неловко оставить Луи чаевые или нет.

– Просто чтобы ты знал, я правда наслаждаюсь твоим дискомфортом, – заявил Луи спустя ещё одно мгновение, не утруждая себя попытками скрыть ухмылку.

К его удивлению, Гарри улыбнулся и закинул монеты внутрь. Он взял свой йогурт и отвернулся. Луи наблюдал за его спиной со смешанными чувствами облегчения и грусти; вполне возможно, что он видел Гарри в последний раз в жизни. Все сожаления, которые, как он думал, ушли безвозвратно, вернулись, собрались в кучу на краю обрыва и были готовы обрушиться вниз на голову Луи, как только Гарри выйдет за эту дверь.

Но потом Гарри не вышел. Он прошёл мимо двери к маленьким столикам у дальней стены и уселся на розовый стул, который казался слишком маленьким для его длинного тела. Конечно же, он сел лицом прямо к Луи.

Под наблюдением Луи Гарри потряс своей ложкой и освободил кусочек киви из общей кучи. Луи понадобилось немного времени, чтобы понять, что Гарри, жуя, наблюдал за ним в ответ. Его взгляд был напряжён, но не враждебен и не обольстителен – скорее как будто Гарри думал, нанять ли ему Луи в качестве посменного работника в свой подвал.

Они продолжали наблюдать друг за другом, безучастно, пока Гарри разбирал свою фруктовую башню ягода за ягодой. Противостояние прервалось, только когда Гарри наконец лопнул шарик боба с маракуйей между своими зубами и издал невольный стон наслаждения. Прямо как Луи и знал.

С горящими щеками Луи спрятал голову и полез за своей книгой. Он уткнулся в неё лицом с большей решимостью, чем смог из него выжать любой экзамен.

Но не уловил ни одного слова. Гарри наконец добрался до самого йогурта. Луи слушал тихие причмокивания и хлюпанья, едва не отдающиеся эхом в пустом кафе, пока вся его нервная система не пригрозила перегрузкой от постоянного присутствия Гарри.

В отчаянии Луи оттолкнулся от стойки, безмолвно отбросив книгу, и потопал в подсобку за кокосовым йогуртом. К его разочарованию, когда он вернулся, Гарри наклонился ближе, чтобы увлечённо понаблюдать за тем, как Луи заполняет автомат. Луи понятия не имел, почему Гарри это вообще заинтересовало. Когда они в последний раз виделись, Гарри определённо не нашёл в Луи ничего интересного.

Скорее всего, это вина, решил Луи, или жалость. Гарри никак не ожидал встретить его здесь в случайном кафе. Он наверняка забыл о существовании Луи, а сейчас его вид ввергнул Луи обратно в воспоминания.

Луи захлопнул автомат и прошёл обратно к своему месту за стойкой, которое теперь стало ощущаться скорее как тюрьма, чем как убежище. Он зыркнул на Гарри с бессмысленным вызовом; Гарри ответил любезным кивком, словно он гордился Луи за то, что тот выполнил свою грёбаную работу. 

По крайней мере, даже несмотря на то, как медленно Гарри ел, его ложка наконец заскребла дно стаканчика. Гарри хмуро посмотрел вниз на стаканчик, прежде чем пожать плечами, как будто полностью проигнорировав его существование. Он поднялся и выкинул его и ложку в урну возле двери.

Тысяча слов путались в горле Луи без его желания или даже осознания. Он проглотил их. Он хотел, чтобы Гарри ушёл; ему было нужно, чтобы Гарри остался.

И тогда Гарри снова прошёл мимо двери, обратно к сложенным стаканчикам, нетронутым, если не считать тот, который Гарри уже забрал. Он взял ещё один из той же стопки, снова самого большого размера, и потом остановился, отвечая на ошеломлённый взгляд Луи едва различимой улыбкой.

– Стоит всё-таки узнать, от чего же люди не могут оторваться, – сказал он и подошёл к автомату с кокосовым йогуртом.

Мозг Луи наконец взорвался – его руки схватились за голову, просто чтобы убедиться, что это случилось только метафорически.

– Ты идиот! – закричал он, заставив Гарри подпрыгнуть. – Эта штука стояла пустой три дня подряд, и никто даже не заметил. Это дерьмо, полное дерьмо. На вкус как солнцезащитный крем.

Гарри замер, пальцами обхватывая рычаг. А потом он решительно потянул его вниз, не отпуская, пока не получил очередную неровную спираль йогурта, стремящегося сбежать со своего места и уничтожить их всех. 

Луи наблюдал, как Гарри прошествовал обратно к бару с топпингами. Его бровь изогнулась в хмуром упрямстве – в детстве Гарри это сводило его маму с ума. 

– Ты сумасшедший, – провозгласил Луи с разочарованием, щипавшим уголки глаз. – Абсолютно сумасшедший.

– Возможно, – согласился Гарри, почти мрачно, и заполнил всю поверхность йогурта шариками боба из маракуйи, которые совсем не пошли бы с кокосовым йогуртом. На вершину Гарри сложил нарезанную клубнику – Иисусе, на дворе февраль, грёбаные ягоды на вкус были как пластик.

Наконец-то, Гарри уронил своё творение на весы и скрестил руки на груди. Он сверлил Луи глазами, как будто в этой ситуации именно Луи был бесящим безумцем. Луи медленно покачал головой, раскрыв рот, но Гарри непоколебимо продолжил смотреть.

– Ладно, это твои деньги, – в конце концов выдал Луи. Судя по отличному плащу и привычке есть дорогой йогурт, Гарри наверняка нашёл себе классного шуга дэдди. Что ж, ему же лучше.

– Девять фунтов ровно, пожалуйста.

У Гарри хватило приличия немного сморщиться, когда он вытаскивал очередную десятку из своего кошелька. Луи выхватил её из его пальцев до того, как Гарри успел снова вернуться к своим фокусам. Ему больше не нужны были дерьмовые извинения; ему просто нужно было, чтобы Гарри ушёл.

Он встретил взгляд Гарри вызывающе, проверяя, скажет ли он что-нибудь, когда Луи бросил сдачу прямо в банку с чаевыми. Гарри ничего не сказал, но он не отвернулся после того, как забрал свой йогурт, не разрывая их зрительный контакт.

– Счастливо добраться, куда бы ты ни шёл, – сказал Луи, потому что, несмотря на все изменения в Гарри, его способность поскальзываться при мельчайшем снегопаде наверняка осталась при нём. Луи, может быть, и не пережил расставание с Гарри, как он думал, но он хотя бы перерос пожелания ему физического вреда. – Теперь, пожалуйста, уходи? Без обид.

Взгляд Гарри наконец упал к его йогурту.

– Ага, что-то не похоже, – промямлил он, когда возился в поисках новой ложки.

Луи тут же почувствовал удар под дых. Да, он был пиздец грубым, но он не собирался причинять Гарри боль. Он никогда не хотел причинить Гарри боль – ну, хотя бы не на долгое время.

Входная дверь неожиданно затряслась под порывом ветра. Уголки губ Гарри дёрнулись, и о, так Луи всё ещё мог его прочитать.

Он взглянул туда же, куда уже смотрел Гарри: мир за пределами кафе превратился в плотный неистовый белый.

– Метель, – пробормотал он. – Реально, блядь, метель.

– Угу. – Гарри всосал йогурт со своей ложки, бросив взгляд на Луи. – Так что, я могу ещё ненадолго остаться? Учитывая то, что я клиент и так далее?

Луи направил ему испепеляющий взгляд. 

– Я не выгоню тебя в метель, Бога ради, Гарри.

Гарри промычал в свою ложку, наградил Луи загадочным взглядом и отвернулся, чтобы побрести дальше к своему столику. Там он и сел, наблюдая за Луи, пока Луи наблюдал за тем, как снаружи бушевал снег.

Наверное, он должен был его проклинать. Вот только его сердце уже предало его своим облегчением от того, что Гарри пришлось остаться с ним ещё ненадолго. Луи понятия не имел, что его сердце ожидало получить в конце. Но Гарри был здесь, и его сердце уже давно не получало ничего лучше. Но его разум всё ещё сбивал его с толку, сперва потребовав сбежать, а потом – загнать Гарри в угол и выяснить, за что именно он просил прощения и почему. Всё было слишком запутанно даже для Луи. Он винил во всём своё вероломное сердце, которое всё ещё – да, Зейн – всё ещё желало Гарри.

По крайней мере, Гарри об этом не знал. Он не мог об этом знать. Может быть, сейчас Луи и не представлял собой образец эмоциональной устойчивости, но до этого всё было не так плохо. Он на это надеялся.

Гарри в это время перестал разбирать свою сложную конструкцию из йогурта и с угрюмым видом засовывал в рот второй топпинг. В этот раз он не смотрел на Луи. К нему вернулся его хмурый вид, а его взгляд замер на псевдо-артистичном розовом брызге на стене. 

Завывания ветра и странное шипение снега предоставила неприятный саундтрек для их напряжённой сценки. Пока Луи ёрзал на своём месте, его колено врезалось во что-то под стойкой, и он вспомнил про старое радио, которое Зейн однажды засунул туда под влиянием безумной идеи проводить летние вечерники с йогуртом или что-то типа того.

Луи нырнул вниз, чтобы достать его. Когда он выпрямился, Гарри снова смотрел прямо на него.

– Эм, ты не будешь против, если я включу радио? – спросил Луи, и сразу же покачал головой. – Стоп, что я делаю? На самом деле мне похуй, если ты против. Тебя здесь вообще быть не должно.

К удивлению Луи, Гарри снова громко фыркнул и широко улыбнулся Луи вокруг своей ложки. Луи, краем глаза наблюдая за Гарри, включил радио. Зейн не оставил в нём никаких дисков, и эта штука была слишком старой, чтобы её можно было подключить к айподу, поэтому Луи настроил радио на случайную станцию.

Заиграл новый сингл Coldplay, и Гарри сразу же начал покачиваться в такт песне на своём стуле, потому что конечно же он начал бы это делать. Луи наклонил голову, чтобы спрятать свою улыбку. Он уже стал чувствовать себя лучше; включить радио было замечательной идеей.

Как только песня закончилась, начал говорить ди-джей, и Луи осознал, как он был не прав. Это было абсолютно кошмарной идеей.

– И снова самого счастливого Дня святого Валентина всем парочкам. Но сейчас я хотел бы уделить немного времени нашим друзьям, которые не были так залюблены сегодня. Если тебе не повезло в любви, позвони нам и получи «Совет для одиноких сердец». Эд из Оксфорда, ты в эфире. Расскажи нам о твоих печалях.

Гарри снова пялился в стену, пожёвывая свою ложку, пока Эд из Оксфорда рассказывал длинную историю о своей типа-девушке, которая изменила ему с их общим другом. Внезапно Гарри вскочил. Его ложка запрыгала по полу, а Гарри захлопнул рот обеими руками. 

– О Боже, – невнятно выговорил он через свои пальцы, – о Боже, это Найл.

– Найл? – Луи понадобилось время, чтобы понять, о ком речь. В последние два года он слышал это имя даже реже, чем имя Гарри. Луи никогда не винил Найла за то, что он выбрал Гарри, но Зейн воспринял раскол в их компании очень серьёзно. 

– Да! – одной рукой всё ещё прикрывая рот, другой Гарри хлопнул по столу. Он бросил сияющий взгляд в сторону Луи, и его глаза над рукой были огромными и сверкающими от волнения. В это мгновение Луи скучал по нему так сильно, что ему казалось, что он может задохнуться.

Хорошо, что Гарри ничего не заметил.

– Найл случайно трахнул девушку Эда пару месяцев назад, – продолжил Гарри. – Прямо в квартире Эда.

– Случайно? – Луи вернул себе достаточно контроля над своим лицом, чтобы изогнуть брови. 

– Ну, то есть, я не имею в виду, что он поскользнулся или что-то такое. Он просто не знал, что это была девушка Эда. Никто не знал – Эд этим совсем ни с кем не делился. А потом у них была вечеринка наверху, и у Найла был ключ от квартиры Эда, и, ну…

Луи вырвалось сдавленне хихиканье, но потом он напрягся. 

– Звучит как отличная вечеринка, – пробормотал он. А с кем ты потрахался? На скольких вечеринках ты был?

Гарри медленно опустил руку, и его веселье пропало, когда он смерил Луи осторожным взглядом.

– Мне так сказали. На самом деле, я больше не хожу на такие вечеринки.

Почему? Луи хотел спросить, но он проглотил вопрос и просто кивнул с такой же осторожностью.

– Ага. Я тоже.

Гарри кивнул в ответ со слабой улыбкой. Они замолчали, слушая, как друг Найла закончил свою историю и перешёл к своему следующему ужаснейшему разочарованию. Луи медленно расслаблялся, пока бедный парень выкладывал свою трагическую любовную историю, и вскоре Гарри воровато кидал ему довольные взгляды, и Луи их возвращал.

К тому моменту, как ди-джей стал советовать быть более осторожным с тем, чтобы раздавать ключи от своей квартиры, Луи сидел скрестив ноги на стойке и они открыто хихикали. 

– Проблемы твоих друзей, – сказал Гарри, когда Эд прервал звонок, – лучший способ забыть о своих.

– Ага, – кивнул Луи, немного беспокоясь о том, как много он улыбался. Ну и насрать. Он чувствовал себя так, словно они с Гарри снова были друзьями, и он не отказался бы от такого, хоть это и было просто иллюзией. По крайней мере, так он не опозорится снова.

– Теперь, раз мы решили… ну, на самом деле мы вообще ничем не помогли бедному Эду из Оксфорда, да? Посмотрим, сможем ли мы так же подвести ещё одного звонящего. Зейн из Лондона, расскажи нам о своих проблемах, и мы посмеёмся над тобой, только если совсем не сможем сдержаться.

Зейн из Лондона? Вот это совпадение. Нужно будет рассказать своему Зейну, у которого точно не было никаких проблем в личной жизни.

– Ага, привет. На самом деле, я звоню за своего друга. Он самый классный парень в мире, но он сохнет по своему бывшему уже больше двух лет. Он заслуживает лучшего, и, если честно, это уже довольно раздражает.

О Боже. Тело Луи замерло, а рот открылся, как у рыбы в вакуумной упаковке. О Господи Боже. Нет. Зейн не мог так с ним поступить.

– А, супер, тогда мы можем спокойно над ним смеяться. Звучит как печальный случай. Расскажи нам больше, Зейн.

 _Ничего им не говори, Зейн._ Луи даже не мог посмотреть на Гарри, больше никогда в жизни. Если он не будет смотреть, может быть, Гарри не заметит, что что-то не так. Может быть, он забыл голос Зейна. Может быть, он забыл Луи достаточно, чтобы не узнать его в ужасно трогательной приукрашенной истории, которую Зейн собирался рассказать.

Вот только ему пришлось посмотреть на Гарри. Он уже посмотрел на Гарри – все его надежды рухнули ещё до того, как он понял, куда двигается его взгляд. Гарри сел прямо по струнке, зажав нижнюю губу между зубами, с глазами, раскрытыми до предела и направленными прямо на Луи.

– Он был его детской любовью. Они встречались ещё до того, как мы узнали, что это такое, понимаешь? Совсем потеряли голову. Нас, блин, от них уже тошнило, но мы думали, что они всегда будут вместе. Так просто было суждено.

Луи должен был это выключить. Он должен был столкнуть себя со стойки, скинуть радио на пол и растоптать его на части. Но он не мог двигаться. Это буквально была худшая ситуация в его жизни, и он просто сидел там, парализованный.

– Оу, звучит супер мило. Представить не могу, что могло случиться, чтобы развести двух таких голубков. Так что пошло не так?

– Ну, его парень был на год младше наc. Когда мы уехали в универ, мой друг прожил как монах весь наш первый курс. Просто ждал, понимаешь? Но на следующий год его парень стал ходить на все эти тусовки, не обращая никакого внимания на Лу… на моего друга. Он не изменял, но, блин, было близко. Он точно интересовался кучей людей, которые не были моим другом. Так что в итоге этот козёл сказал моему другу, что они должны расстаться, что он не хочет остепеняться так рано, хочет знакомиться с новыми людьми и делать с ними, что захочет. И это было ещё и прямо перед днём рождения моего друга.

Гарри всё ещё смотрел на него, хотя сейчас он тоже выглядел так, словно хотел уйти. Его глаза стали блестящими и грустными, и сердце Луи сжалось в груди.

– Ох… то есть, вау. Какой засранец, да?

– Ага, такой засранец, ты не представляешь.

Нет, он не был засранцем. Гарри просто был мальчиком, влюблённым во весь мир, влюблённым в любовь. Даже в худшие моменты своей злости и страданий Луи не мог винить его в том, что он не был влюблён и в Луи. Да, Луи ждал, но Гарри не должен был быть связан его ожиданиями. Что было, то было, и он не заслуживал слушать всё это. 

Он медленно покачал головой и надеялся, что Гарри поймёт.

– Так что, твой друг всё ещё сохнет по этому придурку? Мы должны спланировать спасательную операцию для бедного чувака? 

Голова Луи повернулась в сторону радио. Вот это Гарри совсем не нужно было слышать.

Он стал тянуть руку к радио, но краем глаза заметил, как Гарри покачал головой. На его губах была едва различимая улыбка, как будто говорящая «что правда, то правда», и… чёрт возьми. Луи затих с ущемлённой гордостью.

– Поверь мне, мы пытались. Но он просто не может забыть. Это правда жалко.

В этот раз Луи покачал головой намного агрессивнее. Потому что нет, абсолютно точно нет, он определённо об этом забыл, спасибо большое. Он больше не сох по Гарри. Он не был жалким. Он не был.

– Ну, то есть, стоит сказать, справедливости ради, что он больше не монах. Он хорошо выглядит, настоящий романтик, парни и девушки бегают за ним как сумасшедшие. Но я не думаю, что он когда-нибудь был с одним человеком дважды. Типа, вообще. 

Руки Луи затряслись вместе с его головой, двигаясь туда-сюда в яростном отрицании. Ложь, такая ложь. Он ходил на больше чем одно свидание с достаточным числом людей. По крайней мере, с несколькими, точно хотя бы с одним.

Гарри мрачно кивнул, как будто он поверил Луи, но изгиб его губ насмехался над ним. Молчаливое отрицание Луи утихало и наконец исчезло, когда Зейн поделился деталями причудливой цепочки его романтических неудач. Он уронил руки на колени и наклонил голову, принимая своё унижение. По крайней мере, он смог посмешить Гарри в последний раз перед тем, как они разойдутся.

– Так все планы спасения совсем не сработали?

– Не-а. Он продолжает говорить, что он не встретил никого, кто бы заставил его почувствовать себя так, как Гар… как его бывший заставлял его чувствовать, и он не хочет тратить время на кого-то другого.

– Слушай, мне стоит сказать, что это звучит по-настоящему романтично. Немного жалко, да, но как-то мило.

– Да, но…

Голос Зейна оборвался посередине предложения. Внезапная тишина зазвенела у Луи в ушах. Он не заметил, как Гарри встал или подошёл к радио. Он подумал, сможет ли он дальше ничего не замечать; они могли придерживаться вежливого молчания, делая вид, что ничего не случилось, что они были друг для друга незнакомцами, как и должны были быть, пока снегопад не прекратится и хотя бы один из них не сможет сбежать.

Потом рука Гарри опустилась на его колено.

– Лу, – прошептал он, как будто боясь, что кто-то другой его услышит.

– Что? – промямлил Луи. Он держал голову опущенной, зная, как обиженно и, да, даже жалко он выглядел. Но лучше было так, чем смотреть на Гарри и увидеть жалость в нём. Это бы действительно его убило. И потом ему пришлось бы мучить себя за то, что он такой лузер.

– Это правда – то, что Зейн сказал? Что ты так и не забыл обо мне?

– Я полностью забыл о тебе, – он солгал. Может быть, из-за лжи, может быть, из-за тепла живота Гарри у его коленей, но Луи подумал, что его бесслёзного достоинства хватит меньше, чем на одну минуту. 

– Я очень, очень надеюсь, что сейчас ты лжёшь, – сказал Гарри, и голова Луи дёрнулась вверх в удивлении.

– Что? 

Глаза Гарри уже проиграли своё сражение со слезами, но взгляд твёрдо держался на лице Луи. 

– Я сказал, я надеюсь, что ты лжёшь. Я надеюсь, что ты правда так и не забыл обо мне. Я так и не забыл о тебе.

Каждое слово оседало в его ушах как нежные хлопья снега, не подчиняясь никакому ритму. Облегчение вместе с восторгом разрослись в его груди, но он проглотил их со смешком. Конечно же Гарри забыл о нём. В этом же была вся суть. Разве нет?

Надеющаяся улыбка Гарри заменилась хмурым взглядом. Он выглядел очаровательно, пока Гарри не пришлось провести тыльной стороной ладони поверх своих глаз.

– Что…? – Луи остановился, храбро сделал вдох и собрался. – Что случилось с моей общительной бабочкой? Ничей нектар больше не нравится?

– Нет. – Сила резкого ответа Гарри выдернула Луи из его страданий. Это обрушило и его защиту и заставило его чувствовать себя нагим, когда выдох Гарри проскользнул по его щеке. – То есть, с тобой всё ощущалось таким невероятным. Это было как будто у меня в животе всё время летали блестящие радужные бабочки. И я думал… и потом я…

– Ты встретил других замечательных людей, – мягко закончил Луи. – И от них у тебя были бабочки больше и блестящее. Это нормально, Гарри. Я всегда это понимал, правда.

– Нет, – повторил Гарри с ещё большей силой. – В этом всё и дело. Этого не было. Прямо как ты сказал, Лу. Никто никогда не заставлял меня снова почувствовать это. Я продолжал думать, что мне просто надо найти правильного человека. В конце концов я перестал пытаться, потому что я понял, что у меня уже был правильный человек. И я просто бросил тебя.

Его речь оборвалась прерывистым вздохом. Руки Луи машинально взлетели к лицу Гарри, и большие пальцы погладили кожу под закрытыми глазами. Луи онемел – везде, кроме того места, где горячие слёзы Гарри намочили его пальцы, – как будто он смотрел на себя на сцене, проживая чужую историю.

– Скажи что-нибудь, – Гарри захлебнулся и прижался щекой к ладони Луи. – Пожалуйста.

– Я не знаю, что сказать. – Онемение превращалось в трепет, как будто он наконец просыпался. Он хотел стряхнуть его, чтобы снова почувствовать себя настоящим. – Раньше я буквально мечтал об этом, Гарри, но…

– Но теперь нет, – Гарри закончил за него и попытался отстраниться. – Я понял.

Луи стремительно вцепился в кудри Гарри и удержал его. Сейчас он ни за что не позволит Гарри уйти. Только не когда у него появился шанс, хоть какой-то шанс. Его кудри стали не такими тугими, как в последний раз, когда Луи касался его, но они всё ещё ощущались как дом.

– Мне пришлось перестать мечтать. – Его голос как будто прилип к горлу. Что-то начинало трепетать в его животе: паника, волнение, отчаянное, отчаянное желание. Крохотная радуга из блестящих бабочек. – Но я солгал.

Гарри открыл глаза спустя секунду, влажно моргая. Луи ждал, пока его слова дойдут; ждал того, что произойдёт, с гремящим сердцем.

Что произошло: Гарри поцеловал его. Накинулся на него с неистовым мокрым поцелуем, скользя языком по губам Луи, пока руки Луи прижимали его ближе, сталкивая их лбами.

Потом его тело осознало, что это был Гарри, и его рот вспомнил, что нужно делать. И это, видимо, было правильно, потому что Гарри простонал в его рот и поцеловал его сильнее. Вот и оно – всё, что он никогда не смог бы почувствовать с кем-то другим. Облегчение, наслаждение, чёртовы бабочки.

Когда они отстранились друг от друга, Луи не отпустил его. Не то чтобы Гарри хоть одним движением попытался отодвинуть свою щёку от того места, где она прижималась к Луи.

– Я знаю, что ты никогда не винил меня за то, что я ушёл, – он выдохнул в ухо Луи, заставляя его задрожать. – Надеюсь, что ты не будешь винить меня за то, что я вернулся. Или… попытался. Я буду пытаться изо всех сил, Луи.

Спокойный элегантный молодой мужчина, который зашёл в кафе, в руках Луи растаял в дрожащего мальчика. Мальчика Луи, всё того же мальчика, которого он никогда не смог бы перестать любить. Луи пришлось немного подвигать губами по шее Гарри, прежде чем он смог выговорить слова:

– Тебе не нужно пытаться, милый. Просто останься.

– Это я могу. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько я к этому готов.

Луи посмеялся над тем, что Гарри всё ещё мог вот так случайно прозвучать пошло, и что он так легко представил себе Гарри возбуждённым и… готовым к кое-чему. Лучше бы он приобрёл как минимум парочку новых навыков во время своих скитаний.

И уже благодаря тому, что он всё ещё мог думать о таком, Луи понял, что у них всё будет хорошо.

– Из всех кафе с замороженным йогуртом во всём мире, – он задумался, – ты заходишь именно в моё.

– Я могу раскрыть тебе секрет? – прошептал Гарри, сжимая Луи руками, словно он боялся, что ещё один секрет будет уже слишком.

Луи расслабился на его плече, мягко промычав, ни о чём не беспокоясь. Ничего, в чём Гарри может признаться, не будет важнее, чем его надёжное тепло, окружившее Луи.

– Я хочу знать все твои секреты.

– На самом деле мне не очень нравится йогурт. Он не слишком хорош на вкус и оставляет дурацкий привкус во рту.

– Что? – Луи в замешательстве засмеялся. – Тогда что это было, какая-то шуточная хипстерская фотосессия? Замороженный йогурт в снегопад?

Гарри выпрямился, отстраняясь ровно настолько, чтобы взять Луи за руки и нервно поиграть его пальцами.

– Я знал, что ты будешь здесь. Я… я однажды проходил мимо кафе и увидел тебя в окне. И вот, меня как будто накрыло. И радугами, и бабочками. И я понял, что никогда больше их не почувствую, если не попробую вернуть тебя.

– Гарри, – Луи выдохнул, и его мозг снова отключился – но в хорошем смысле. Вместо всяких слов он поднял пальцы Гарри к своим губам и поцеловал их. Гарри заметно расслабился.

– Поэтому я превратился в настоящего сталкера, – признался он. – Я постоянно прятался поблизости и слишком боялся, чтобы показаться тебе. Плюс Зейн постоянно был здесь с тобой, и я думал, что он, наверное, ударит меня до того, как я смогу поговорить с тобой.

– Вполне возможно. – Смех запузырился в Луи, как шампанское. Гарри потратил на йогурт двадцать фунтов – да ещё и съел его весь – только чтобы быть с Луи. – Но не беспокойся. Он с этим смирится. Он действительно соскучился по Найлу.

Гарри наклонился к нему и их лбы соприкоснулись; его смех звучал немного довольнее из-за ощущаемого облегчения. 

– Тогда я заставлю Найла идти передо мной.

Это заставило Луи снова захихикать, и Гарри даже не знал всех причин.

– Могу я тоже рассказать тебе секрет?

– Пожалуйста. – Гарри счастливо промычал и потёрся об его нос.

– Перед тем как уйти, Зейн заставил меня пообещать, что я попробую замутить со следующим парнем, который зайдёт в кафе, просто чтобы доказать, что я забыл о тебе. – Он подумал, что у Зейна наверняка взорвётся голова от такого парадокса. Луи дождаться не мог того момента, как он сможет ему рассказать.

– Боже, тогда я зашёл как раз вовремя, – сказал Гарри и снова поцеловал его. 

Никто из них не заметил, что снегопад закончился.


End file.
